


Meowth's Allergies

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Fights, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Randomness, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: What if Meowth became allergic to things like pollen and dust? I bet it would make catching Pikachu even harder for him to do.





	

"Aaaahhh... AAAAAAAHHHHHH..." Team Rocket's Meowth inhaled twice as he tilted his neck back, about to sneeze. A few seconds later, he took a final inhale and released. "HAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!"

Meowth fired his neck forwards as he sneezed, blowing a small amount of spray from his mouth. A split-second later, he recovered as he sniffled and rubbed his unseen nose with his front paw. He could still feel his nose itching, even after that sneeze that he had let out.

He was out in a forest with Jessie's Wobbuffet as the two of them were trying to find Ash's Pikachu. It was a warm, sunny day, and the trees above them as well as the flowers in the ground were swaying in the gentle breeze. But unfortunately, the amount of pollen was really getting to Meowth, to the point that it had given him allergies.

Meowth removed his hand from his nose as he felt the urge to sneeze returning to him. Trying to stop his nose from itching, he took a deep sniff, but that turned out to be a big mistake. When he sniffled, a large amount of pollen managed to make it into his invisible nostrils, which irritated them even more. He didn't even have time to inhale as he immediately sneezed.

"Aaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Despite being a pretty loud sneeze, it wasn't enough to blow all of the pollen out of his nose. Meowth tilted his head back as he prepared to sneeze again. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh, HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

With those two sneezes, he managed to expel most of the extra pollen, but now his nose was running slightly; a small drop of mucus oozing out of his unseen nose. He rubbed his nose again, wiping the mucus off of his face. He didn't bother to sniffle, since doing so would probably make him inhale more pollen and begin sneezing again. He looked over at Wobbuffet, who had already been watching him sneeze.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said, as if blessing Meowth, and then asked if he was alright. "Wobba?"

"Ugh... This pollen is really makin' me sneeze," Meowth replied as he rubbed his nose a few more times. "That's why I ain't feeling so great."

"Wobbuffet?" Wobbuffet wanted to know why, exactly, the pollen was making Meowth sneeze. Meowth made an educated guess, even though he didn't know the answer himself.

"You ever heard of these things called 'allergies?' I think they might be why I'm bein' like this," Meowth said. "Not that I know what they are..."

Meowth's invisible nose itched again, in response to a small cloud of pollen rising in front of it and tickling it. He began to inhale again as he was about to sneeze.

"Haaaaah... I'm gonna... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The Scratch Cat Pokemon sneezed again, and then groaned as he rubbed his nose with his finger.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said, blessing him.

"Thanks," Meowth responded with a sniffle. "Whatever that means. Now let's see if we can't find Pikachu."

He and Wobbuffet looked around, but didn't see any other Pokemon around. They went off to another part of the forest, and for the entire hike, Meowth was sniffling and rubbing his nose. There seemed to be an infinite amount of pollen in the air, which explained why his nose was so ticklish and itchy. They ultimately arrived at an open area where two wild Pokemon - a male Sandshrew and a Nidorino - were having a battle. The Nidorino used Tackle on the Sandshrew, tossing him to the ground and hurting him slightly. Standing back up, the ground-type Mouse Pokemon retaliated by digging a large hole in the ground with his claws. This stirred up a large amount of dust and sent it everywhere into the air, causing the Nidorino to shut his eyes and keep any sand from getting into them.

And to make things worse, the wind blew the dust towards Meowth and Wobbuffet, causing both of them to cringe. Wobbuffet just coughed a few times, but Meowth's reaction was completely different. A large amount of tears began to form in his eyes as he tilted his upper body back, inhaling repeatedly. He was going to sneeze again.

"Ah... Aaaaaahhhh... Haaaaaaaaaahhhh..."

Overhearing Meowth's inhales and immediately figuring out what was going to happen, Wobbuffet put his hand right where Meowth's nose would be. But Meowth didn't want him to do that. He didn't think that, or any other option available, would be able to stop the sneeze.

"Wobbbuffet... HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH... Don't... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Meowth managed to say.

Wobbuffet removed his hand and then proceeded to cover his ears, if he had any. Meowth tilted his upper body as far back as it could go as he took a final inhale before he exploded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

Meowth released his monstrous sneeze as he shot his upper body forwards and fired a large amount of spray into the air. The Sandshrew and the Nidorino were unfortunate enough to hear the sneeze and immediately turned to look at Meowth and Wobbuffet. They then ran off, forgetting about what they had been doing. They both believed that trying to be safe from Meowth's destructive sneezes was more important than their battling.

That sneeze might have been huge, but it wasn't enough to keep Meowth from sneezing again. Still sensing a good amount of dust in the air around him, Meowth broke into a sneezing fit, tilting his upper body back and shooting it forwards with his every sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Fortunately, it only took four sneezes for Meowth's nose to feel satisfied, but once he was done sneezing, his nose was running quite a lot. Wobbuffet could clearly see two larger drops of mucus oozing out of the feline's non-existent nostrils. Meowth sniffled several times as he rubbed his nose on his finger, his eyes having some extra tears in them.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said, as if blessing Meowth.

"Ugh, gosh darn it. I think I'm allergic to dust, too," Meowth said in disappointment.

He and Wobbuffet proceeded to leave this area of the forest while still intending to find Pikachu. Again, Meowth kept sniffling and rubbing his nose. He had always had trouble catching Pikachu, but his allergies were making it even harder for him.


End file.
